No te vallas
by Tomoe-99
Summary: Mi primer song-fic,onegai leanlo, es un bonito KuramaHiei. Y todo bajo el punto de vista de Kurama.
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, y Studio Pierrot; entonces lastimosamente Hiei no es mío y los demás personajes (excepción: Kuronoe y Youko:-) no me importan. Y no me pueden demandar por hacer esto pk no estoy ganando nada pero absolutamente nada. -Fin-

**--"No te vallas"--**

_[No te vallas aun es muy temprano, no te afanes por dejarme condenado a mis cobijas._

_No te vallas por que no quiero extrañarte. _

_Y decirte que no es justo lo que hoy haces con mi vida]_

Acabamos de hacer el amor o almenos yo me atrevo a llamarlo así, pues para ti es solo puro y salvaje sexo. Ahora, luego de eso que tu llamas sexo te permites ser débil dejándote dormir en mis brazos placidamente... lo puedo ver en tu rostro.

Tu níveo rostro de niño descansa entre mi pecho con una expresión de paz, paz que solo se te puede ver cuando duermes.

Es una alegría para mi saber que cuando duermes a mi lado las pesadillas no te atormentan; pero se que nunca aceptaras tales cosas. No delante de mi, y mucho menos delante de ti.

_[Te marchas y regresas cuando quieres, vas y vienes cuando quieres _

_Y un día me perteneces y al otro te desapareces. _

_Sin quererlo te me escapas de las manos justo cuando más te amo, _

_Yo quiero sentirme amado y no se lo que estas pensando]_

Ahora duermes entre mis brazos y aun así no me dejas tocar tu corazón. Por que Hiei?? Después de hacer amantes tanto tiempo, aun no me abres tu corazón. Tienes miedo de que "yo" te pueda herir?? Pero sabes que me duele mas el hecho de que te estas ahogando en tu propia sangre delante de mis ojos y no me permites ayudarte, aunque tu trates de parecer rudo, tu corazón sangra, tu sangras en silencio ente mi presencia y sin embargo no me dejas ayudarte.

De verdad crees que soy capas de hacerte daño... de herirte a ti??

... a ti que te amo??...

Pero si soy al único que puedes considerar tu "amigo"!! Sabes bien que siempre estaré para ti... Estaré siempre a tus pies por que te quiero, por que  mi vida la tienes en tus manos, por que mi suerte la tienen tus labios. Y no es que yo piense que quererte es necesario, por que aunque yo no lo quiera, te quiero, y tu te das el gusto de tenerme sin quererme.

Creo que esto se esta saliendo de tus manos?? De las mías ya se salio hace mucho...

...Tanto que ya ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para controlarme...

_[Y yo quedo aquí viendo que no me descartas totalmente, _

_Viendo que no puedes decirme de frente que lo nuestro se te sale de las manos, _

_Viendo que solo me buscas cuando quieres y que solamente vale lo que tú sientes, _

_Y que no te importa lo mucho que te amo]_

Por que Hiei?? Por que robaste mi corazón?? No había necesidad de arrancármelo tan duramente del pecho... o si?? Yo era feliz sin dejar que nadie llegara a mi corazón, a mi alma. Nunca supe lo que era el dolor, yo jamás conocí lo que era el dolor de amar, y menos el de amar a alguien que no sabe lo que significan tales palabras, siempre fui esquivo con ese exquisito dolor.

... Pero tú tienes un corazón de hielo...

Por que me amas sin amor.

Es difícil al despertar no sentirte, no verte, me siento vació al levantarme; y esa sensación de ser utilizado como un traste viejo para luego ser tirado se agudiza al sentir tus marcas por toda mi piel y lo peor es que también as marcado mi alma.

... Acaso no tienes piedad de mi??

No, no la tienes por que te gusta verme arrodillado a tus pies, rogando por una mirada, por una caricia hasta por un insignificante beso. Yo, el gran Youko Kurama rogando insistentemente por ese alivio que solo tu me puedes brindar.

Sin darte cuenta siempre logras me humillarme.

_[Eres el único que he visto caminar en el valle de mis sueños y mi dulce despertar]_

Pero dime por que lo haces?? Se que conmigo en la oscuridad eres feliz, pero eso no parece importarte luego de que has saciado tu interminable lujuria.

Que es lo que me pides que haga luego de que tu estés saciado de placer?? Que siga con mi vida y rutina normal.

... Me estas negando la vida...

_[Tienes la mirada fija que yo quisiera tener, que me devuelva la vida y ser yo tu único rey._

_Y yo quedo aquí esperando que no seas ambivalente que le pongas seriedad a lo que siento _

_Y que nunca se te olvide que te amo]_

-"Umm".

Parece que fueras a despertar. Quisiera despertarte ahora mismo y hacerte el amor, poseerte nuevamente y sembrar en tu piel toda la pasión y lujuria que anoche poseías... Despertarte y tenerte... Por que se que es la única forma en que siempre te voy a tener...

...Pero te ves tan tranquilo...

He decidido que es mejor no despertarte, ya tendremos más tiempo cuando caiga la oscuridad; en la oscuridad donde tu te permites ser mío.

Pensándolo bien no quiero que despiertes; por que no quiero ser yo quien te arrebate estos pocos momentos de tranquilidad que se te están permitidos... Y por que se que al momento de despertar te iras de mi lado nuevamente, como cada ves que estas saciado de placer.

Por Inari eres tan cruel...

....pero eres tan bello...

_[No te vallas, no seas tan egoísta, por que piensas solamente en tus benditas conveniencias, _

_Todo lo malo que hacemos en la vida, algún día en algún momento justo se regresa]_

En ocasiones me pregunto si solo buscas el placer que te puede brindar mi cuerpo nigen?? No quiero que contestes a esa pregunta!! Solo déjame engañarme con tus caricias y palabras.

Aun no se por que te permito que manches mi vida con un tus falsas caricias.

…Tal ves sea que te amo??...

Orbes rojo-escarlata me miran tratando de adentrarse en mis pensamientos.

-"Hola, como estas??". -Le pregunto tratando de parecer casual ante la repentina interrupción de mis pensamientos.

Tus hermosos ojos me miran fríamente, sera acaso que solo a tu hermana puedes mirar sin frialdad??

-"Hm".

No!! Ahora no quiero escuchar tus palabras y ver tus gestos admitiendo que no necesitas de mi compañía, que no necesitas de mi por que solo estamos satisfaciendo nuestros deseos y placeres.

...Pero este no es el placer que yo quiero...

_[Y no quiero por que de verdad te amo]_

Hubiera tenido mucha suerte de haber podido sacar mas que su inusual 'Hm'; pero prefiero eso a un 'Kitsune no baka' como también suele llamarme.

-"Ya te vas??". -Nunca he echo una pregunta mas estupida; con solo verlo salirse de la cama y vestirse es fácil saber lo que piensa hacer.

No se hasta donde quieres llegar, pero se que es lo que quieres de mi. Has llegado como el ladrón que eres, y robaste mi corazón de la manera más injusta y engañosa.

... Y ahora vienes en la oscuridad de la noche dejándome humillado al amanecer...

-"Hm... No tengo nada mas que hacer aqu".

_[Cambias al son de la luna, vas y bienes como el sol, y me enredas en tu duda justificando tu adiós _

_Cuando te creía tan lejos de pronto te vuelvo a ver _

_Y cuando mas te quiero no quieres corresponder]_

_No tengo nada mas que hacer aqu_ Un golpe bajo...

Pero yo prefiero pensar que si necesitas de mi y no solo como un desahogo sexual... Solo quiero pensar que si necesitas de mi.

... y es por eso que acepto esta injusta situación…

-"Entonces adiós". -Mi fría y única respuesta mientras doy vuelta y trato de volver a dormir... Solo para parecer que no me importa, pero me hiere tu comportamiento, me duele donde pensé nunca nadie distinto a Kaa-san y a mi mismo llegaría... y aun así trato de parecer indiferente solo para que no pienses que soy débil...

...solo por ti...

Para que veas que soy fuerte, tanto que te comprendo.

**Owari.**

**N/A:**

Kochinniwa!!

Umm… Un poco confuso?? Pues no se. Es mi primer intento de song-fic. El tema se llama No te vallas, es un "vallenato", Pero no penséis en el hijo de una ballena:-) dudo mucho ke lo podas conocer ya ke es música muy típica del departamento de donde soy y este tema salio apenas hace un mes. Los vallenatos no son de mi gusto, este lo conocí prácticamente por mi hermanita (ke a pesar de tener 7 añitos tiene una memoria!! XXD) ke lo tararea todo el día y luego de escucharlo en me gusto

Solo espero ke sea de vuestro agrado y ke te acordes de dejar Reviews o si prefieres Tomoeka375yahoo.es

Upps, casi se me olvida; tengo un segundo Cáp. De este fic, no es un songfic pero si queres que lo publique pedídmelo, pk no estoy muy segura de subirlo.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, críticas de todo acepto.

Gracias por leer esto Y un besote.

Tomoe Y.


	2. Lo que me duele

**Kochinniwa!! **

emm... disculpas?? D veras me disculpo con las personas ke me pidieron el 2cap, xq aun estoy d pelea con el compu. Este compu tonto no me kiere dejar conectar a Internet x lo menos cinco minutos antes de caerse nuevamente... sniff, creo ke no la volveré a prender nunca mas... Mentiras!! No se ke haría sin Jacques!!

A hora si, aki ta el 2cap, espero ke les guste y acuérdense d djar Reviews, los leeré gustosa cuando el tonto de Jacques me dje conectarme...

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, y Studio Pierrot. Tristemente aun siguen sin ser míos…

**--No te vallas--**

**Cáp. 2. Lo que me duele...**

_Ahora que te has marchado, pienso en la rutina en la que estamos metidos…  Es decir, en la que me he dejado meter gustosamente... Esta basura si que puede ser dolorosa… _

_… Por mi nunca te preocupas, ni por mis heridas, solamente te marchas tranquilo cuando No tienes nada mas que hacer aqui… Ja!! Pobre iluso, como si por mi te pudieras preocupar... Algún día podrás imaginarte todo el daño que me estas causando?? Sinceramente lo dudo. _

_ ... Siempre estas demasiado ocupado pensando en vos mismo..._

_… Tú te marchas y yo me quedo rogándote silenciosamente… Rogando por empezar nuevamente, y rogando por que al momento de marcharte te lleves el alma de mi alma triste, te lleves este amor que ya no respira, te lleves las huellas de tus falsas caricias y el perfume a pino de tu negra camisa... Pero sobre todo por que te lleves la fe que sin saberlo me diste un día… Rogando por que te lleves mi alma, por Inari para que te lleves todos mis sueños; es que no entiendes que al momento de marcharte me dejas invadido de  recuerdos tuyos que me matan de apoco!! Dime, al marcharte te es tan difícil llevarte mi vida?? Acaso no la puedes ver como se desangra y se escapa de mis manos de apoco... Que no te detenga el hecho de verla en pedazos… Pues yo se que si la llevan tus manos vuelve a ser mía… Vuelve a esta completa…_

_Me pregunto si algunas ves se te habrá pasado por la cabeza que al momento de marcharte de mi lado vas llenando lo poco que me queda de inocencia de pecado, de tristeza, de soledad??... No??...  Pero yo se que tu te manchas con el pecado de alejarte de mi y dejarme a mi suerte. _

_ ...Tú te manchas con el dolor de mi alma..._

_Es algo sencillo, simplemente no puedo seguir soportándolo… Ahora ni siquiera puedo ser fuerte… Ni siquiera te comprendo… Ni siquiera  me comprendo… Estoy cansándome de toda esta porquería nocturna; por Inari que diablos debo hacer?? Esto esta tan mal; no llueve, ni truena y tampoco sale el sol… Simplemente esto me produce un dolor que me corroe hasta el fondo del alma._

_ ... Pero, el amor no debería doler??..._

_Creo que me a tocado aprender la mala, pero he comprendido finalmente que los dos somos de destintas vidas... Estamos en otros caminos, distintos mundos... Nunca nuestros caminos se iban a encontrar... Y aunque por dentro yo este muriendo soy conciente que todo acaba cuando los sueños se derrumban, y tu mi amado Koorime has sepultado los míos... _

_ ... Es por eso que hoy te pido que te lleves todo..._

_Lo único que pido, que deseo en estos momentos es olvidar, que al momento de marcharte te lo lleves todo… Simplemente perder… De una manera más realista, lo llamaría: Volver... Quisiera volver el tiempo y empezar de nuevo. _

_Pero no empezar este momento, me refiero a empezarlo todo, no me importa ya perder la alegría de conocerte... Si es que este desasosiego, este dolor, esta tristeza, esta inconformidad puede llamarse alegría._

_ ...Una alegría bastante dolorosa diría yo..._

_Si... eso es..._

_No estaría mal volver al pasado, para olvidar todos esos millones de te amos, que aunque nunca te los dije quedaron marcados a fuego en nuestras pieles una y otra ves._

_Volver el tiempo y olvidar lo dulce de tus fríos y engañosos labios que hoy se marchan dejándome el mortal veneno de quererte para después perderte sin razón más fuerte que la que significa el no ser amado._

_O tal ves pedirte que al marcharte abras mi mente y borres esos millones de recuerdos que para mi fueron dignos de amantes... Amorosos recuerdos que solo me hicieron un loco iluso por tener tu amor, un loco iluso por quererte, un loco iluso sin esperanza alguna de obtener algún día ese sentimiento puro de ti._

_Para finalmente pedirte que te  lleves lo bueno que hubo entre un amorfo "nosotros" a que seque, cicatrice y finalmente muera sobre las ruinas de mi alma triste... Pero sobre todo  que ese "nosotros" nunca jamás vuelva con intenciones a mí..._

_… Todo se resume a un solo deseo... Mi único deseo es que se me permita olvidarte, que se me permita la tristeza de olvidarte... De no ser así, se sumaria otra tristeza a mis tristezas; seria igual si me queda la agonía de extrañarte, por que se, estoy seguro, que si me queda la agonía de extrañarte seria mejor dejar que se muera mi alma._

_Es por eso que he decidido dejar esta sucia cadena... Por que estoy cansado de escucharme llorar, de mentir, de callar, de fingir... De estar solo... Por que a mi este amor me atormenta, me envuelve en su tempestad, por que cuando no debí entregarme me entregue sin condición... Que tristeza yo no puede quitarte las espinas... Y lo que es peor; yo mismo e cultivado mis heridas..._

_ ... Yo mismo me declaro perdedor…_

_Has regresado… Y antes de que digas o mejor dicho hagas algo yo tomare la palabra… Por que se que con cualquier gesto tuyo cambiare de opinión…_

_-"Hiei... ya no te necesito mas…". -k'so, ni siquiera soy capas de mirarlo a los ojos, pero aun, a pesar de mi tono frió y desinteresado parece no molestarte, parece no importarte, no dices nadas y solo te vas..._

_ ... Por que??..._

_Nada??  Ni siquiera un adiós?? Cual es la prisa?? No te hubieras molestad,  por que no tenia pensado  preguntarte si tú me amaste…  Eso es mejor que lo guarde tu conciencia... _

_-"Aishiteriu Hiei…". -Las palabras salen por inercia de mis labios luego de que te has marchado... -"Lo mejor para mi es dejarlo así... No te preocupes que para ti no exista mi rencor... " . -Mas palabras dichas al aire, nunca las escucharas, nunca las entenderás... _

****

**_-_**_"... Sabrás alguna ves que lo que me duele no es que me niegues tu amor, es que me sigas amando sin amor...". -Susurro al momento de retirar unas rebeldes lagrimas que recorren libremente mi rostro. –"Pero por favor… Nunca olvides cuanto te amo, por que se que lo mas profundo de tu corazón conoce mi secreto…  Y ten por seguro que este amor se ira contigo entre las brisas, entre los recuerdos..."_

_No sabes cuanto me duele que ya no haya nada... Me pregunto cuando hubo un "algo"..._

_ ... De ves en cuando es bueno ser algo egoísta..._

**N/A:**

Waw!! Lo termine!! Espero ke les halla agradado, a mí me gusta así... soy muy egoísta: No pienso compartir a Mi Hiei.

En fin creo ke este es el ultimo capitulo.

Díganme, les gusto mi final, como creyeron ke iba a ser el final?? O creen necesario otro final?? Pero plis dejen Reviews o si kieren Tomoeka375yahoo.es me encanta recibir e-mail, y les aseguro ke los contestare enseguida. Kielo amigs!! Sobre todo ahora ke toy de vacaciones en el colegio... sniff, no tengo kien me moleste, kien me diga Pervertida!! Sniff...

Gracias por leer esto.

Por poco y se me va: **Aceptalo****!, Lo quieres!** by Chiaky Y. K. Jaganshi/ **Pasados**** entre tinieblas** - **Poema**** de melancolía** by Inari-chan /**Need** by Rakime-vh/**Hiei?**by Alex-Wind/ **Pañales, biberones y primeros pasos**- **¡9 meses infernales! - mi reto!** by keiko-cvl ... Pues como se ke varias han leído esto kisiera decirles ke me gusta mucho estos fics, son muy buenos y algunos me han hecho reir a carcajadas. Prácticamente aun estoy esperando la continuación... Lo hago por aki, pk me es imposible dejar Reviews por el momento... Gomen, sorry... pero la culpa es de Jacques, el computador no baka es kien no me deja conectarme y esta super lento... bua, bua...

... Disculpas??

Tomoe Y.


End file.
